Black Mail, What Blackmail?
by Harmony283
Summary: -Tag-along fic to various days of what the heck by ReveredMage- Norma should've known better than to try to blackmail the great Jay the Unseen. Unfortunately, she doesn't know better, and thus, it's time for righteous pay back... Moses x Jay


**IMPORTANT NOTE: If you haven't read Various Days of What the Heck by ReveredMage then go read it now! (Or else you'll be very confused on where the idea for this fanfic came from) **

**Also: Insanely longer than the one this was supposed to be a response to (16 pages longer, to be exact). But then—I suck at writing anything short…**

**-was Listening to Fallin' Apart by The All American Rejects while writing this-**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING except the plot, and Den (the voice in Jays head)…if you've read anything else of mine you know vaguely who Den is, but if not you'll be introduced. **

**---------------------------------------**

I was going to get them back for it. Norma, in particular. I _knew_ I was, and I _knew_ I would succeed.

After all, I wasn't Jay the Unseen for titles sake only, now _was_ I?

-Present-

"G'night!" I heard Norma, almost drunkenly; call out to someone, before the door slammed shut. She stumbled the few steps it took for her to reach her bed, and—not even _bothering_ to kick off her shoes, she collapsed on the mattress with a loud _'squeak'._

And she was asleep—and _snoring_—in an instant.

This really was too easy; I couldn't help the smirk tugging at my lips. She hadn't even tried to hide the camera—or, well, she _did_, but then, I had been watching her for a few days now. I _knew_ where she hid things. Admittedly—some of those _things_ I would probably do better _without_ seeing, but it was a small price to pay.

Norma with Blackmail material was _never_ a good thing.

'_**Especially if it's you in a really frilly dress.' **_A familiar voice taunted in the back of my mind.

My smirk turned to a frown, "It wasn't frilly."

'_**The panties were.' **_The voice snickered.

I sighed, "And of course that's the only thing you worry about."

'_**It's the only thing important.' **_Now it was a downright cackle.

"Oh bother," but I _had_ to ignore it. And I had gotten good at it, too. After all it had been _how_ long?

But then. Now wasn't the time to be _thinking_ about that.

I exhaled and stepped from the dangerously unstable tree branch, to the window sill. Habit had shown—she left it unlocked. And sure enough now wasn't any different than those times.

I opened the pane's wide enough so that I could slip through, but not wide enough to where they would creak. That would be bad—and had the potential to wake her up—but when she let out a particularly_ loud_ snore—

I didn't think I had to worry too much. I had memorized the places that squeaked—a pattern of intricate steps to the foot of her bed. Underneath, of which, she kept her 'belongings'

'_**She could've changed positions.' **_

I didn't even bother answering; instead I reached my hand, tentatively, under the short skirt that ran the length of the mattress. She _was_ a Treasure Hunter, after all, who _knew_ what she had up her sleeve.

Except, I pretty much knew her. At least that well.

'_**Of course you do.' **_The voice laughed again, _**'You let her blackmail you, didn't ya?' **_

I bit my lip, and moved my hand farther back—almost cursing the fact of its overall shortness—

Until my fingertips brushed against a box. Of some sort. Or a case. Definitely a case—a leather one. I felt along the side until I felt the strap—and the zipper that ran out of its opening. Thankfully it was _open_.

'_**But couldn't that mean she took it out?' **_

I didn't answer that either. But it was a definitely _no_. I hadn't seen her with it—and we had nearly been _forced_ together for the past few days—since she _took_ the photo. And she had always had it with her.

'_She made me escort her back too.' _I grimaced, _'Every time.' _But then that had almost given me the 'okay'—a very, very loud neon red sign one—to _stalk_ her.

'_**That would almost be creepy.' **_The voice clucked, _**'If she hadn't done worse.'**_ If the voice had an actual _body_—or form to it—I figured it had rolled over, or something—_**'I'm glad I don't know her, right?' **_

I really wanted to answer that, but kept my mouth—and thoughts—carefully shut. Instead, I concentrated on maneuvering the bag, so that it would easily let the contents free—the edges of the camera, the camera's strap and—

Finally. Successfully. I had it freed. I dragged my hand, back, slowly, smirking to myself—as Norma let out _another_ painstakingly un-feminine snore—this was really _all_ too easy.

'_**What'll she do when she figures out its gone?' **_I successfully withdrew my hand, and the voice sounded all but amused by it.

"Nothing." I whispered—timing it with a loud intake of breath on Norma's part—standing, in equally the same motion, and slinging the camera around my neck.

'_**Really? I'll bet she'll be angry.' **_

My lips twitched—because I _knew_ she would be. But then—I'd _give_ her back the camera. I'd just burn the film.

'_**She doesn't have copies anywhere?' **_

Again, had he been human I would have glared, "No," again I timed it with a snore, stepping up onto the windowsill yet again—and maneuvering myself, masterfully, through the open panes.

Then I hopped, easily, onto the branch again, turning on my heels in the same motion—and slowly easing the window shut. She'd never know. Heck, I doubted she'd even _realize_ it tomorrow, until it was too late.

"I doubt she knows _how_ to." I continued answering my unwilling occupant's previous question.

'_**I thought she was smart?' **_

"Knowing how to translate something doesn't _mean_ anything in the long run," I sighed, "I'm learning it too—Relares."

'_**True,' **_He agreed, almost _sighing_, _**'But if she can do that then what makes copying so hard?' **_

"She doesn't have the right connections." The voice was thoroughly amused now, "they're on the mainland. Not _everything_ has leaked here, yet."

'_**So you'll just hope she didn't—"**_

"if she had then she would've sent the film and," I paused, and leaned against a tree, turning the camera on—and flitting through the photo's still collected on there. The same. Humiliating. Ones.

'_**You look cute.' **_

I would have glared again, but instead, I closed my eyes and _dealt_ with it, "See? Still here."

'_**You proved your point. But now what?' **_

"I'll destroy the film."

'_**And then what?' **_

"I'll give it back to her tomorrow."

'_**And she won't obviously know you stole it?' **_

"It wouldn't matter at that point." I would have shrugged, but it was pointless. Instead, I stretched my arms above my head, turning the camera resolutely off, before pushing away on my heels, and continuing on my way.

It _was_ getting late, after all. I didn't want to lose anymore sleep over this than I _had_ to.

-The Next Day-

'_**Yup, she's pissed.' **_

I felt my lips twitch, amusedly, as she ranted to Shirley—_begging_ her—_begging_ her—"are you sure you haven't seen it?!"

And Shirley, the poor victim, shook her head, eyes wide, "I-I gave it back to you, I swear!"

"You're sure?"

She nodded her head, "Yes."

"But we were looking through it yesterday afternoon." Norma bit her lip, worrying it—eyes scanning but not focusing all the same. If they had she would've seen me, standing off in my own little corner of the upturned house—_grinning_ like the idiot bandit himself.

A moment later and Senel appeared—popping his head out from behind the overturned couch, "Not here either!" He grunted out, "But—_what_ are you looking for again?"

Norma whipped around, and glared daggers at him. Almost, "Senny! How could you agree to _help_ when you don't even know what we're looking for?!"

Immediately Senel bowed back, but Will—coming out of the bathroom—spoke volumes for him, "Do we _ever_ know what we're looking for when it comes to you?" He looked over at Shirley, "Do _you_ know what we're looking for?"

"A camera."

I took that moment—the moment of explanation—to shift—and drop—the camera, stealthily, behind some upturned boxes—lying it _just so_—that it looked like it fell, naturally, from, possibly, the pile of books it had been holding upright. Like a paperweight, almost.

"And _why_ are we searching for this camera?"

"Because it has _pictures_ in it that _I_ took!" Norma seethed.

"Pictures of what?" Chloe appeared, next, on the top stair of the staircase, squinting her eyes.

"Very Important pictures!"

This time all three of them chorused, "Of _what_?"

And that's when I took my cue.

"What does it look like again?"

Norma turned her to me, suspiciously, "You _know_ what it looks like!"

"No, I mean," I tried to explain, "Is there anything on it—a sticker, or something? Knowing you, there has to be." She opened her mouth to retort, but I cut her off, "Because if there _isn't_ then you _could have_ laid it down somewhere and—"

"And?"

"Someone else could have picked it up." I shrugged my shoulders—almost _acting_ like I didn't care, but acting _pensive_ because she knew very well what the heck was _on_ those photo's—and what was at_ stake_ if someone else got their hands on them.

"But—why?"

_**'Why?' **_the voice blanched, almost, with me.

"Where are we again?"

She blinked.

Shirley blinked.

Chloe blinked.

Senel blinked.

Will answered, "The _Legacy_." He got it. Smart Will.

"And?"

"Why did you come to the Legacy?" I closed my eyes, rubbing my forehead—like I had a headache that _she_ was making worse.

"To search for the EverLight, _duh_."

"And why did you think it was here?"

"Because it was nowhere else?"

"Exactly," I sighed, "Do you get it?"

She blinked, "No. JJ, what the heck're you getting at?"

I sighed once more, opening my eyes and trying to stare at her head on, which was actually easier to do than I thought, considering I was flat out lying to her face. Which I, remarkably, hadn't exactly _done_ yet.

'_**Oh you have.' **_

I didn't respond, instead, "You're quickly joining the ranks of _that_ idiot, you know."

'_**You're heart's speeding up.' **_

I promptly ignored that too.

"Eh? Y'mean Red?" She looked offended, "what the _crap_ JJ?"

"But he's telling the truth." Will agreed, "This is the _Legacy_ after all."

"What _about_ it?"

"You might have lived here for almost a year," He looked just as annoyed about it as I was, "but this _is_ a main tourist attraction. Or do you _not_ remember?"

An awkward silence filled the air.

Then, _**'He tries, doesn't he?' **_The voice tsked, almost disapproving, _**'But he fails.' **_

'_Miserably.' _I added silently, in my mind.

The voice cackled in response. Probably rolling over again, if it had the option.

Then, it infamously _clicked_, "So you're saying bunches of _other_ people could have the _exact_ same _camera_?" She looked horrified. Almost, "B-B-But_!_ Teach! That can't be possible!"

"Which is why I asked if there was a sticker on it, or something." I reminded her pointedly, "In case they _did_ find it—that way, if we run _into_ them we'll be able to tell if it's your camera or not."

She let that sink in for a moment—but before she could say a word, Chloe spoke up, "Do you _know_ how long it would take if that happened?"

"Yes," I answered, looking down—_'Be believable'_—"But if you _say_ that you're sure in the house—and, I agree, I _was_ with you yesterday, I never once saw you _leave_ it anywhere," he paused, "But—then again—you _could_ have. I suggest checking_ here_ first." I glanced behind me, and I was sure only Norma understood what that meant—

"But we looked practically everywhere." Senel sighed, rolling his shoulders, then rubbing one.

"You could've moved it." I shrugged my shoulders simply, glancing around the room in turn, "Maybe when you were _moving_ stuff—so—"

"So?" Norma's voice was borderline acidic—_she knew_—"What do you suggest we _do_ JJ?" Chloe heard it, Will did too—even _Senel_, but he looked just as clueless as always.

Chloe was off the stairs in a second, "Move the boxes, right? Clear the floor?"

I nodded my head, "Why not, that's as good a place as any."

And then—I turned—and then—

"You sure _you_ haven't seen it, JJ?" Norma smiled, almost _too_ brightly.

'_**You're screwed.' **_But he sounded defensive about it.

"After all—you _were_ with us yesterday. All _day_. You even _walked me home_." He simply blinked at her. She let out a frustrated huff.

"I know where it is just as much as _you_ do."

"He's right, Norma." But Shirley was even casting me suspicious glances, "I mean—do you remember putting it back in it's case when you got back to the inn?"

She nodded her head. Then paused. Then rubbed it, "I think so. I mean," she hesitated, glancing at Will—who—

"What did you do?" it was an immediate question.

"N-Nothing! I just," she rubbed the back of her head nervously, "don't…quite _remember_…what else happened, um,"

Again, "What did you _do_?"

"I m-met up with some T-Treasure Hunters coming from the main land, um, and we _talked_ about—treasure and stuff?" She tried, though—it was obvious she was making stuff up on the spot.

"Are you sure you didn't show some of your pictures to them?" Chloe sighed, shaking her head from side to side.

"Yes!" Instantaneous.

"Think about it first." That was Senel, looking just a bit peeved.

"Err," and she _did_, "M-Maybe? I really don't think I did." They glared at her even harder, "Okay—okay I _might_ have brought it with me! But if I did then I'm_ sure_ I put it back! E-Even though," she lowered her voice, "i-it was _on_ the table, and somehow it wasn't _there_ in the morning." She hesitated—then—because she _realized_—

'_**Yup, she **_**is**_** an idiot.' **_

"And you really wanted to blame me?" I cocked my head to the side, innocently.

She opened her mouth to retort—but Chloe cut her off, "Honestly Norma, just because he decides to be _nice_ to you for once yesterday—and immediately you're suspicious the day after. That's horrible."

"But!" Norma flailed, almost, "I –he really _could_ have! He has reason to!"

I blinked, "I do?" but dammit if she _ever so help me _–

'_**You've got blackmail on her too, right?' **_

'_Well I could say what she did last night. Since it counts as—'_ I didn't even get a chance to finish the thought before she tried, vainly, to explain herself—

"Yeah—I took some pictures of ya when you weren't looking." She grinned proudly.

'_**So she wouldn't stoop that low.' **_

But then, at this point, she probably knew I already knew what went down last night. Information dealing and all.

"You did?" I pretended to flare—it was easy enough, "_Why_?"

"Because you looked cute." She drawled, almost like that idiot Bandit—

'_**Heart beat racing again.' **_

And she had that knowing look on her face.

"Without me knowing?" She nodded her head, "And if I didn't _know_ then—_how_ does that help your argument?"

She started flailing again. Deadpanning—_anything_.

"He has a point Norma," Chloe was glaring daggers at her, Will coupling the look, and Senel more than giving an equated look. Shirley just looked nervous.

"No he _doesn't_—you could be lying!" She tried to point an accusing finger at me.

"And why would I lie?" It _was_ the truth. Sort of.

'_**Hypocrite.' **_The voice nearly reprimanded, but sounded too amused to pull it off correctly.

"Because—"

I let out an annoyed sigh, "Look—if you're just going to accuse me without even trying to pull off a good basis for the accusations then I'm _leaving_." I looked her straight in the eye, trying to keep my face as _straight_ as possible, despite the inane laughing going on in my head. "I have work to do, as well, you know."

She opened her mouth to say something—but before she could even say a _word_—I had turned on my heels—and was through the front door—

But.

Then.

_HE_

Showed up.

"Get out of my _way_ Bandit." I spat, as the redhead looked down at me—amused, surprised and—

"Eh? Y'all were over _here_?" He ignored me.

I tried to push against his chest, but he just gave me an odd look, a smile, then—"What'cha'll doin' all the way over here?"

"Looking for my _camera_."

His eyes lit up, "Oh you mean the one—" he glanced at me, swallowed what his sentence _was_ going to be—for _once_—"that y'had with you yesterday?"

"_Yes_ that one!" She flailed, again—I was sure of it, but I didn't bother looking back. There wasn't a point when her motions were so readable.

'_**Yours are right now. You're flushing like a school girl. Don't turn around.' **_

I swallowed resolutely, "And she happens to blame it's _absence_ on me. Which, obviously, isn't true. Now if you _excuse_ me." Before he could glance down again—I was trying to shove past him, and _trying_ to control the blush forming heatedly on my cheeks.

"But you _could_ help!" Norma spat.

"I have work to do." I tried not to look at them. But the damn _Bandit_ saw—too clearly—

"Really, now? It's about ta rain though." Like that was an excuse.

"So?"

"An' it's supposed t'get real bad." _What_ was he imploring?

"Then you best stay _inside_—where the thunder isn't so loud." I snapped. He flinched, but he _did_ move aside.

But—I heard—ever so _quietly_ under his breath—"The monster's're gettin' really riled up, though." He raised his voice, "I don't think this ain't no _normal_ storm. I think it's _big_."

I paused my steps, and looked back at him, everyone was looking at him now, he had raised his voice.

"I saw the clouds," he explained, "I've only seen clouds _that_ big once 'er twice in m'life. Ain't nothin' good ever comin' outta _'em_." The others looked marginally worried now—especially Will, "I was jus' down at th' port a second ago too—the sailor's are all riled up too—sayin' the ocean's too rough t'sail on."

"They're closing the ports." Senel muttered, silently, "That isn't good."

"No it ain't," The Bandit agreed, "Tha's why I came 'ere." He looked over at Will, "I was expectin' ya ta be with Hattie, but—I told 'er she should prob'ly wait in the basement, when the clouds come."

Immediately Will was even _more_ worried, "What? It—it—" he shook his head and moved past—giving Norma a clear view of me, but her eyes had glazed over slightly, _she_ was worried too.

The Bandit moved past readily, for him—letting him step out—and then, explaining, "Y'can't really see the clouds clearly from town, but—go down t'the port, or somethin'. Or go t'the cliff. You'll be able t'see 'em then. They're a little ways off, but th'fact y'can _see_ them is a bit," He was searching for the word—

Will filled it in for him, "Disheartening?" He strained his eyes in the direction of the port—creases forming against his brow, "Yes, I'd say it is." He stopped trying to look, and turned his head back.

"There's never been bad weather on the Legacy before, has there?" Senel spoke up, stepping out into the yard as well, concerned, "That's—odd."

"It seems to have the natural ability to avoid it." Will shrugged, then turned to me, "Doesn't it?"

I shrugged my shoulders, turning my eyes to the sky as well, "Possibly. It moves faster in warmer water, at least. And that's where most of the storms form."

"So we might just miss it?"

"I don't think so." The bandit was oddly _serious_ for once—so much so—he was speaking _without_ the slurr. For once, "The clouds were comin' straight at us, an' it ain't exactly _too_ warm now."

"But it's getting there." I sighed, "And that's all it needs to create a storm."

Pensive silence…was _very_ pensive.

"I just wanted t'warn ya." The Bandit continued, "An'—Jay—I don't think it'd be best if y'left town. Just in case."

I turned my head towards him. General concern was there—along with—something that _any_ 'brotherly'—real, or forced—relationship had, but—not as _deep_—

"I'll be fine."

"The cave might flood." It was in his voice now. Will turned to look at him—Senel did too, but he didn't get it.

Shirley, Chloe and Norma came up behind him, standing in the doorway. He took one step toward me, "If y'want y'can run real quick t'tell yer family, but hurry back. With a storm like this—"

"You never know when it'll hit." Senel concluded, glancing at Shirley, who quickly made her way out into the lawn as well, grasping his hand. He pulled her close—

I tried to politely ignore the pained look on Chloe's face as he did that.

"We lived by the coast most of the time," Senel explained—even though I had already guessed, and I'm sure Will had already done his research on him—now, after everything was over with—"because of my work, and the storms would get really bad. Lots of flooding, people drowned." Shirley pressed closer, worried, "But now we're on a _ship_. I think we'll be fine for the most part, but I don't want to take any chances."

After all—it _was_ easiest to be careful, right?

Of course.

-Two Hours Later-

"Did you _have_ to follow me?"

'_**Yes he obviously had to.' **_

"O'course!" The Bandit agreed—unknowingly, of course—"Even _if_ yer the strongest man alive—killin' all the monster's that attack ya'd be a hard feat for _anyone_ to achieve."

"Even a fearsome Bandit as yourself?" I taunted, "Oh, and an Assassin like me?"

He looked pained, but for only half a second. We stopped at the mouth of the cave—true, we _could have_ taken the duct. But I had wanted to lose him. It had been _my_ fault we had lost some time to walking—and peered in. Immediately I could feel that _something_ was wrong.

"Jay!" One of the Otters—Lizzy, or something, she was one of the newer members, having been born nearly two years ago—"Jay! Poppo was looking for you!"

I raised an eyebrow, "Really? I was expecting as much." I turned to Moses—but he looked hell bent on _following _me, "Don't get in my way. And _please_ don't scare them." Because he had before, intentionally or not.

I turned back to the otter—she too, had cowered away on initial view of the wild man behind me, "Where are they?"

"At your house." She squeaked, taking a few steps back, "Um, but I—"

"Go to your mother." I smiled, and she immediately relaxed, "There's going to be a storm soon, as I'm sure you know." She nodded her head, fur bristling slightly, "Don't get separated." Another firm nod, and she scampered off—casting me, and the Bandit—a worried look—before disappearing behind one of the shops.

"You're still nicer to those things than y'are to humans." I glanced back over my shoulder—at the redhead. He was blinking, almost _sad_.

"I do hope you don't consider yourself human." He flinched at that, "I was thinking more of _dog_ when I saw you."

"Then I was thinkin' more like _Cat_ when I saw _you_."

I would have hissed at him, but that would have more than proven his point—_**"But he's got a point." **_The voice laughed, _**"You would look cute in cat ears." **_

"Now's_ not_ the time." I realized a second too late that I had spoken that out loud and—ignoring his confused look, I turned my head back, and started forward—not _caring_ if he decided to follow or not.

I was insanely aware, though, as I journeyed up the short path to my home, how insanely quiet it was, almost tense—or at least, thicker than it usually was—but yet, everything almost _seemed_ normal. But not quiet. Every time I passed a house, I heard rushed talking-explaining, but like—

No one was willing to move their piece yet.

I opened the door to my home and immediately saw Poppo, sitting on one of the pillows, looking over a map I had recently finished. He looked up immediately when he saw me, and almost smiled—or at least, looked _very, very_ relieved.

"Jay!" He cried, then, looking behind me—at the Bandit who had to duck through the door, almost, "And Moses! I was waiting for, well," he looked at me, "Jay—what's going on?" he fumbled towards me, and grasped onto the hem of my shirt—_worried_—

"A storm." I explained simply, his large eyes widened, "A…much stronger storm. Not like any we've experienced." I was vaguely aware of the redhead nodding behind me, "I don't know what will happen here but—"

"You can't stay." He read it so easily, looking twice as worried, "You'll go back with the human's right? To Werites Beacon?" He clung even harder to me, "You'll be safe there—right?"

I nodded my head, "Hopefully."

"Then take things with you!" he let go for a moment, and waddled back over to the map, "We're—going to try to move some of this stuff, into that safe-keeping place. The water proof vase Pippo made."

I nodded my head, "Good," because there was _no_ way I would be able to clearly map those out again and in such a short amount of time. Well. It _was_ possible, "And the other important papers." He nodded his head, "Not _everything_—but, you know what's important or not." He nodded once more, and I turned to the stairs.

I didn't even bother to ask why the Bandit _still_ decided to follow me, but.

He _did_ and—I was _about_ to slam the door of my room in his face—but he caught it before I could.

"Jay," he called—and immediately I moved to my bed, then my dresser—opening each drawer and tugging out various articles of clothing, as well as certain books and documents—to give to Poppo.

"Jay." _Again_—

"What?"

_**'You really can't wait long, can you?' **_I tried to ignore the voice, but I still felt the blush. I didn't know what he would ask. And it worried me that I didn't.

"Do y'need any help?" I exhaled and quickly shook my head.

"Why would I ask for _your_ help? You might drop something, or run into something and break it."

I could feel him scowl, but didn't turn my head.

"No I won't," he tried to pout—start an argument, but it was obvious it was the last thing on either of our minds. Even now, he knew he had to be serious. _He_ was the one to bring the bad news, after all.

But _then_

Of _course_

He _really_ lacked tact.

"You stole the camera, didn't ya?" I turned to look at him then—I couldn't help it. His pout was gone, replaced by a triumphant grin, "I'm right ain't I?"

"You might be." I shrugged, "I'm sure she'll find it somewhere in Shirley's house—if not her hotel room. You know how she is."

He blinked, "I dun' think she'd be _that_ absent minded though."

I shifted through the drawers, pulling out another shirt, and pants, "Well, she _did_ get drunk last night."

"Eh?"

"And she's seventeen."

"So?"

I shot him a look, "Under_aged_ by Will's rules." I folded the shirt neatly, "She'll get in trouble if he finds that out."

"I'm surprised he don't already know."

"Mm, well he will." I folded the pants now, and moved over to the chair—grabbing the knapsack that hung there, "Which is _why _she'll try so desperately to find the camera."

"But she won't find it?"

"She will."

"Don't that defeat the purpose though?" I recognized his footsteps, coming closer. He was standing right behind me now—I could see his reflection in the small mirror.

"It would." I looked up at him, but letting my hands concentrate on stuffing the clothes into the knapsack, "Except—she doesn't necessarily want the _camera_."

"She doesn't?"

"Are you an idiot?" He growled, "She wants the _film_."

"Film?"

"What the pictures show _up_ on."

"I know that." He snapped, sounding offended—his hands reached out, and grabbed my shoulders, "But—what happened to it?"

I tried to shrug his shoulders off, but he only tightened his grip. I _had_ to answer, "I burned it."

He blinked.

"Now let go."

His grip tightened—_again_—"Why?"

"Why _what_?" I tried to shrug them off again, "I _need_ to pack."

"Not that," he tried to explain, "I meant—why'd ya burn it? Couldn't ya just _keep_ it?"

"And I'd want to because?" I raised an eyebrow—

He looked hurt, "It had our first kiss on it!"

I balked—almost—my face was turning red, and I_ knew_ it was, "So?"

"So—it was our _first_?"

I looked down at the knap sack, debating on tying it just to keep my hands busy, "It was for _blackmail._ It's not—" wait. I hadn't meant to open my mouth.

'_**But you did.' **_The voice sang, in the far reaches of my mind—like it was retreating because it _knew_ I'd be angry at him. Which I was.

"It's not _what_?" He had bowed his head slightly, breath—puffing past my ear.

I swallowed, "It doesn't count." It was all I could manage.

"Really?" Another puff of hot air, "Then—if I kiss ya, now, say, it'd count?"

"I wouldn't let you." I wanted to laugh, but it came out strained—and my face—_ears_—were _burning._

He let out a much more even laugh—a nicer one, maybe if not layered with tense nervousness—because of the situation, "Oh?"

I felt his calloused fingers, rise up to my neck—brushing it lightly—then—he tilted my head back, gently.

"I'm sure I can—y'know. It might be easy." He murmured, leaning his head over mine—and _dammit it all_—he had a height advantage.

And his lips found mine—calloused and rough, but _gentle_ and _warm_—I tried not to kiss back. I wouldn't give him the courtesy. I wouldn't. Couldn't—

Then he pulled away. On his own, muscles in his arms tense—"I know y'like me, Jay." It was almost desperate, but not quite.

"Yes, apparently you think I do." Too cold, I knew, _but_—"That didn't count either." Now wasn't the time for kisses. The hormonal—hormonal—

He looked rejected, "It _doesn't_?"

"Of course." I managed to slip through his grasp—he had loosened it, thankfully, thinking I _might_ actually participate—

"And _why_ the fuck not?"

"Because," I was a safe distance, across the room, flipping through books now, tossing a few in my pack, before heading, resolutely, towards the door. Though—of course—he _saw_ this—

"Because _what_ Jay?" He demanded, worried, nervous, _everything_, as he stepped in front of me, "and you'd better have a damn good reason this time."

So I gave it to him.

"It was stolen."

And to say I wasn't a bit proud when I saw his gaping mouth—_might_ be a lie.

But then—

'_**You're such a liar.' **_The voice was back again, grinning—like a cat. Or something, _**'Stolen? You saw it coming. Please tell me you saw it coming.' **_

"Still didn't mean I wanted it." I muttered, "The Bandit _needs_ to learn some tact."

"_**So shouldn't you teach it to him?" **_

I was going to ask _why_—but I heard his bumbling steps—_right_ behind me—

"Jay—"

I jumped down the last few steps—noting that, the room was vacant now—and _straight_ for the door—

"Jay!"

But he had longer legs—

And—

_Damn_

I cursed my height again.

His advantage again—

He had me—firm arms around my waist—he _lifted_ me off the ground, at the same time as he _turned_ me—and—I had dropped the knapsack, on the floor—and he looked at me—_worried_ and—

"I know you like me." He repeated—I felt my face flush, regardless of it all—and mostly because of the position (or at least, I tried to _vainly_ tell myself that).

"And if I do?" I raised an eyebrow—trying—_trying_—

He laughed a little, choked, and stumbled back again, "Cute. Jay. _Real_ cute. Tryin' t'be dominant. Even now." He squeezed his arms a little tighter around my waist. "But it ain't gonna work."

"Is it?" I would have squirmed-but I didn't see much of a point to it now, "You don't know until—"

He stumbled back a few more steps—till his foot hit the edge the stairs—I yelped—and—"What _are_ you doing?!"

He opened his mouth to explain but—then—"You worried? I won't drop ya." He maneuvered his hands-a-nd—

His arms, brushed, against my backside, lower—until I was _sitting_ on his arms, practically—

Right in plain view of the door—

"I want a kiss." He said, plainly.

"You already got it."

"It didn't count, remember," he laughed, like he caught my faux pas, "I want one—_legally_."

I didn't get much chance to ponder the hypocrisy of the question—_'Since when did a Bandit do anything legally?' _

I exhaled, "No. Put me down."

"I won't put you down—till you give me a kiss."

"Don't we have to leave?"

"We'll use the Duct."

"_**He used his brain?" **_

I wanted to yell at it to go _away_

But I didn't.

"You said it was urgent."

"Isn't it better gettin' a kiss _here_ than—with Norma's around?" his lips twitched, "Though her dressin' you up all pretty like _was_ a nice touch."

I debated then—_just_ to see if I could get away with kneeing him in the gut—or chest—he hadn't been aware he aligned me _perfectly_ for that—

'_**But then he'd drop you.' **_The voice pointed out—laughing, in that _quietly _mirthful way, _**'And then what a compromising position you'd be in. or—are the Otter's just that Naïve?" **_

I knew they weren't.

I _knew_ they weren't.

'_**Besides—it's just a kiss. And no Norma's. He has a point.' **_

'_You're just in this for the amusement, aren't you?'_

The voice _laughed_ even harder, _**'Oh—well, yeah. Actually. That and it's totally hot.' **_

I grimaced inwardly—trying _hard_ to mask the blush but—I knew it was too obvious and—

'_Oh god.' _The voice just got _louder_, _'They do have a point.'_

My shoulders sagged. Just a bit. "True," I had to admit. "Not that I _liked_ it."

"Of course not." He all too quickly agreed. "So—deal?"

I shuddered, trying to mask the blush again because—_dammit_—I didn't want to give in so easily.

But I did

Anyway

And—

I ran my tongue over my lips again—and leaned forward—_'Thank God this isn't my first kiss.' _

Or was that unfortunately?

I pressed my lips against his—and _immediately_ he pressed back—I_ wanted_ it to be quick but—of course—

When his tongue swiped along mine—I didn't—I wouldn't—I clenched my teeth.

Only to have him pull away and whisper in my ear, "But_ Jay_."

"No," I jerked back even further, "We _need_ to leave."

"And t'think y'wanted to stay here."

I glared.

He grinned.

I swallowed.

"One more kiss?" He pleaded, almost, "I'll let you down."

"I'll kick you in the gut." And I think, then he realized that I _could_, "Hard."

"But—"

"You got your kiss." I hissed, ready to swing my foot forward—and he _knew_ I'd make good on the threat, "Let _go_."

And he did, reluctantly—let me go. Let me fall, gently, to the floor—I landed on my feet, of course—

But I still kicked him in the gut.

"_Fuck_."

I resisted the urge to smirk, "Well—you _did_ deserve it."

All the while the voice in my head _burst_ into peals of laughter, _**'You're such a bloody liar, y'know that?' **_

'_And you aren't making it any better, Den,' _I groaned out, silently, _'Not any better at all.' _

"_**But hey." **_The laughter died down, only marginally, _**'It got you to use my name, didn't it?" **_

And I realized it had.

Oh crap.

"_**Expect me to be stickin' around a while." **_

And I heard—Moses—nearly at the exact same time—shout, "Wait for me!"

But I tried to ignore it—watch my footing—_something_—I heard the rumble of thunder off in the distance—

"_**And I'll make sure you fall in love." **_The voice—_Den_—added on, through more and more laughter, but _truthfulness_ too, **"**_**Even if it takes me to hell and back. You sure as hell need it—"**_

Then I tripped—and fell—

And tried to ignore the arms that caught me.

**---------------------------------------**

**And in the end I somehow manage to give it some sort of plot? O.o –still isn't sure how she does that- **

**But ANYWAYS, Reviews would be lovely (if you decide to throw them at me), yes I know I've been dead in this section for a while...but this is (most likely) going to be a series of 'tag' fics...so maybe I'll become more active? (If people, of course, like this oneshot) Who knows? **

**-tags Rebe and runs off-  
**


End file.
